Haku in the City
by White Mikado
Summary: Haku leaves his world for Chihiro's, yet his godly habits die hard.Chihiro must teach him how to survive in modern day Japan without magic to: catch subways, grocery shop, cook pizza...& curb his fascination with TV. It gets worse, other spirits drop by.


**Summary:** The Year of the Golden Dragon has come. In a perfect universe where an adult Haku is an ultra god and not confined in his own realm, and free to go where he pleases, he enters the human world, to be with Chihiro. Chihiro comes home one day to find Haku at her front door. All is perfect for the fledging couple - the continuation of the relationship from when Chihiro was in the realm- save the fact Haku needs to learn and adapt to living in the city, in human world. Chihiro is more than too happy to teach him the basics of life, including how to cook pizza.

-

-

-

**Enters the Dragon**

"_Wa_, no _chikan_ on the peak hour train home today! What more can I ask for?"

Click click click click.

The heels of my shoes echoed down the concrete walkway leading home. The peachy red sky extravagant with fiery stars winked at me.

My keys knew exactly how I felt, light and tinkling as I turned the key the lock. Nowadays, coming home from work was something I looked forward -with a vengeance- the second I set foot out of the door in the mornings. Impatiently, I shoved the heavy metal door open, the pungent smell inside assaulting my nose mercilessly, greeted me at the door.

_Oh no. He must have tried his hand at cooking again!_

My heart sighed, chuckling to myself, picturing him in my apron, at the stovetop, attempting to create a culinary master piece. As usual, the results of today's creation stalked in a transparent grey smoke around the apartment.

The place was quiet, a slight hum came from the behind the bathroom door. A thin sheet of yellow light slid from under the closed door.

_A water spirit taking a shower! Who'd have guessed?_

I punched my fists in the air triumphantly, every inch of me smiling. From it's perch on the hallway table the silver answering machine winked at me with it's luminescent green eyes. To me, it resembled a curled up sleeping dragon.

I lobbed my keys onto the hallway table, and slumped on the step up from the _genkan_: too happy to kick off my shoes, and rubbing my heels in relief from stifling leather confines.

_Slippers, cargo pants and t-shirt here I come!_

"You're late," the sensuous tenor of the voice set my skin on end.

"I know, I'm sorry Haku," I swung my feet from the _genkan_ and sat on my shins in the hallway, dieing at the ethereal vision.

Leaning on the door-frame of the shower door, Haku stood arms folded, wore indigo cargo pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, a white towel around his neck. And, some alarming alluring beads of water on his pale, taut pectorals and a six pack you could bounce tea cups off. His new short crop opened up his elegant, flawless oriental features. The waft of steam engulfing the bathroom made him look like a rock star at a concert.

He grinned a 'welcome home', the gold flecks in his forest green eyes softening my bones.

"Well, seeing you're already on the floor you might as well beg for my forgiveness woman!" he teased, forcing a unfathomable hurt into his tone.

In mocked insult, I retorted "As if!" flashing him a glare of feigned dissention, stomping into the hallway to head upstairs.

"_Oh no you don't!"_ He caught me, between his unbelievable well-developed, and literally, hot arms. The tang of the mint forest bath salts from the _furo_ permeated from his very orifice. It took all my self-control not to bit down on him.

_Gosh, what a beastly predicament to be in!?_

He spun me around, shaking the remaining water from his hair onto me.

"Haku!"

"Kiss me now, or I shall have to drench you." His slender fingers gripped gently round my waist, pulling me hard to him, running his mouth lightly over my fringe.

We both broke out in bubbling peals of laughter, and I tiptoed, craning up, drawing him down to me. His taste was a hot liquid sweetness that never failed to curl my toes under in exhilaration.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, nibbling on his lower lip, quite happy to freeze in the position I was in.

"Ah!" Haku grinned, bearing all his pearly white teeth proudly. "I tried a new recipe from the book you gave me!" he continued excitedly, running the towel over his hair one last time. "Let me show you." He urged me down the hallway to the family room, curling on arm around waist, planting another kiss on my head.

Two candles glimmered on the blonde wood dining table. The family room was dimly lit, the six o'clock news flickered images of the daily headlines. Haku's endless fascination of how all the people, locations and buildings -the world- fit into the 'box' was endearing, if a little too innocent. He had a lot to learn about my world.

Predicting the mega mess my dragon man made, there was no way I was going to look in the kitchen.

A charred bouquet hung in the room, threatening like the calm before a dining storm.

Two concrete blackened flattened 'some things' were on the round table. Two wine glasses, two sets of chopsticks, two forks, two knives, two soup spoons, two tea spoons – basically, two of ever cutlery I had in my kitchen was laid out for dinner.

"Pizza," Haku whispered into my ear, stealing yet another kiss to the hollow of my neck.

I stifled a chuckle of dread, biting down on my lips. This was going to be the most lovingly made, abhorrently burnt and tasteless dinner I'd have to endure, three nights in a row.

_Sigh._

Note to self: I'd really need to take some time off work to teach my dream dragon how to cook and then some.

"It's lovely, Haku." My voice was fragile to breaking point. I was almost in tears, at the blessing of finding him at my front door a few days ago. But more devastatingly, I was terrified at having to eat his cooking, again.

Haku was in my city now: in my world. It was my turn to protect him, and teach him how survive.

"Let's eat."

Reviews? What to you think? Want to read more?

* * *

**Genkan:** All Japanese houses and most apartments have this entry point, where you need to take off your shoes, before stepping into the living areas. **Furo:** Japanese bathtub standard in all house holds, that heats your bathwater. **Chikan: **pervert, especially gropers on trains.

**WM AN: **Musings on how Haku would survive in modern day Japan. The roles are reversed where Haku must learn how to survive in the city, relying on Chihiro. It sounds simple, except Haku has never had to catch a train in peak hour, shaved, gone grocery shopping, find a job and more. All the every day mundane activities we loathe and take for granted, are a challenge to a mighty spirit. This will probably be a series of drabble'esque chapters on HxC's adventures in the city. Eventual wedding at the end? The next update probably won't be in for a while depending on airports and planes!

**Disclaimer:** All rights and characters of Spirited Away belong to Studio Ghibli. I'm just borrowing the characters for non-profit and non-commercial purposes.XD


End file.
